Cinnamon
by SoullessSinner
Summary: Upon returning to Earth, Yuuri's mother buys him a bag of cinnamon candy. Wolfram wonders what these strange red balls are. Yuuri thinks Wolfram won't be able to handle them. Wolfram won't back down from a challenge. ONE-SHOT. Complete. Yuuram.


_**This is my first ever Yuuram Fanfic, so please be nice. I got the idea for this Fanfic while watching the anime and eating cinnamon candy. I have a taste for spicy things, so I modeled Yuuri after me. He's still the same Yuuri more or less, I just made him like spicy and hot things, like Wolfram. ;) Also since Wolfram is a fire wielder/Mazoku, I figured that he'd be up for a challenge when it comes to anything heat related.**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU OR ITS CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **Review if you want, but it's not required.**_

"Yuu-chan!" Miko-san shouts as she steps forward and thrusts a blue bag towards Yuuri's chest.

"What's this?" He asks as he opens the bag.

"Oh just a little welcome home present. I know how much you like them, so I went out and bought you some. Enjoy." Miko-san says as she takes a seat on the couch next to Yuuri.

"Thanks mom."

"Call me mama, Yuu-chan."

"Uh, okay." He says as he reaches into the bag and pulls out a shiny red ball. I raise an eyebrow at the strangely shaped object. Yuuri pops the ball into his mouth and hums in contempt after a few minutes. "These are a little hot, but I guess that's why they call them fireballs."

Miko-san looks in my direction and notices my questioning eyes staring at the bag containing the mysterious red balls. "Yuu-chan, aren't you going to offer your fiancée some?"

Yuuri turns his head to look at me. I look back and forth between his face and the bag. He reaches into the bag and pulls out another so called fireball. "I don't know mom. I don't think Wolfram will be able to handle it."

"Handle what? What are those red balls anyway? I heard you say the word fireball. Why are you eating balls of fire?"

Yuuri smiles and looks down at the shiny ball. He hands it to me and I take it. I stare at the red surface and feel my fingers becoming sticky as the candy starts to melt. "I'm not eating balls of fire. These little red balls are called cinnamon candy, but most call them fireballs cause that's what they feel like when you suck on them. They're quite hot, but I prefer hot things, so I can handle them. I don't think you'll be able to though."

"What makes you say that?" I ask as I glance back to the candy in my palm.

"Well, I'm going to go get dinner started." Miko-san says. She stands from the couch and disappears into the kitchen. I turn my attention to Yuuri.

"Well, because you usually don't like hot things. I figured you wouldn't like these either."

"I am a fire wielder. I'm experienced with hot things. Besides, I think I can handle a little heat." I say as I pop the candy into my mouth. I swipe my tongue over the surface and smile at the dull sting that surges into my tongue. I swallow the saliva gathering in my mouth from the candy. My spit burns as I swallow. I move the candy to the left side of my mouth to allow the right side to cool down. The candy's strong, burning taste seeps into my tongue and I quickly take out the candy and stick my tongue out. I fan a hand in front of my wet and burning appendage to get it to cool off. "W-Why? Why does my tongue feel like it is being burned by the pits of Hell?!"

Yuuri chuckles and lays his hand on my shoulder. "I told you, you wouldn't be able to handle it."

I huff and turn away. I cross my arms in front of my chest, but keep my tongue hanging out of the corner of my mouth. I gasp as Yuuri's arms embrace me from behind. He brushes his fingertips over my tongue, sending shivers down my spine. I swat his hand away and put my tongue back into my mouth. Yuuri places a feather light kiss on my temple and I shy away as his hands cup my shoulders.

"I could help you get used to the cinnamon candy. I know, how about we play a little game?"

"Game?" I ask.

Yuuri nods. "Yeah." He picks up another piece of candy and holds it in front of my face. "I'm going to pop this candy into my mouth and suck on it for a while, then I'll pass it to you for you to suck on. When you can't handle the heat, pass it back to me. We'll start with keeping the candy in our mouths for ten seconds, then advance to twenty. Sound good?" I nod and turn around so that I'm facing him. He inserts the candy into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it for a few seconds before he pushes it against his cheek and opens his mouth. "Now it's your turn. Open your mouth." I open my mouth an inch and he grabs my chin. He moves closer and tilts his head to the side.

"Yuuri-" I begin, but freeze when he pushes the candy into my mouth, before playfully sliding his tongue against mine. He pulls back and I slide the candy around on my tongue before I open my mouth and pass it to him. I return the candy with a playful nip of his bottom lip. He shivers and pulls back. We go back and forth, passing the candy to each other until the candy is gone and our lips are sticky from the sugar. I lay my head back against the couch and lick my lips, tasting Yuuri and the cinnamon, the two flavors contrasting. I grab Yuuri's hand and entwine our fingers. He turns to look at me.

"Well, we were able to get me to tolerate cinnamon candy."

"Yeah, but we're not finished yet." Yuuri says as he grabs the bag. "We have at least twenty more pieces."

"Ugh." I say and shield my eyes with the back of my hand. "Do we have to continue today? I'm tired, and I want to return to Shin Makoku."

"Okay, okay." Yuuri says. He leans forward and places a kiss against my cheek. "We'll continue our game at the castle tonight."


End file.
